


Where It Was Only Us and Our Love

by Skywalcer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I HOPE NOT THO, I'm not really good with writing romantic themes, and i love writing, but i love reylo, reylo might come out incest later, so enjoy i guess?, this looks pathethic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey travels to the desert planet of Tatooine to meet somebody in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Was Only Us and Our Love

Humid air. Temperature here was so hot, even more than what you would expect from two suns, and really uncomfortable. Endless desert, if you would die there, the sand would take you away without anyone else noticing anything. Sure, Tatooine was everything she heard of once from her master. Even living for 10 years on a sand planet like Jakku didn't help her.

The girl in the brown-coloured cloak came closer to the narrow rooms in the old, dusty halls of the ancient facility she just got in. It was almost going to be night, the suns were setting lower and lower as she headed forward and forward down the hall. Finally she found the room her... intel spoke of. She carefully pressed down the buttons she was told that would open the door. She did not really trust this intel about the codes. This was probably a trap, but she was brave enough to step right into it, just for in the end, she was going to get what she wanted. Most probably, at least.

As soon as she heard the click sound, she quickly pushed the door to right and got inside the room. It was really basic and cheap-looking, even for this hotel's standarts. It got - what, two rooms? And one bathroom, she guessed. There was a huge bed looking over the Tatooine desert through the window. The bed looked so soft, and as it was getting colder, she couldn't resist the thought of laying over it, even for just a second. She wrapped her robe tighter above her body, comforting herself on the bed.

However, she was interrupted by the door opening noise that came behind her back. Whoever came from that bathroom must have been the main case. Luke said this was one of the most important missions he held for her for some time. That someone needed to be taken aback to the light. Someone close to both of them. She turned her back to face whover it was and was not really surprised with what she got. Long, black hair flourishing in the air, dark brown eyes cutting through hers. His lips, so plump and in constrast with his pale, sharp curvy face, they were dark red.

It was Kylo. What he was doing here, in the desert, she had no idea. He just stood at the door he still held its hold with his left hand, he looked at her, intensely. His expression, shocked, but she felt like it was not because of who she was. She felt it was... Because he didn't expect her to be here?

"What are you doing here?" Rey said, calmly, but still eyeing the man and his hands, making sure he doesn't get any funny ideas about lightsabers. He was not in his usual dark robes, or his scarf he put around his neck but he wore black tunics, standing on the floor without any boots.

A cold laugh. "I was searching for a trace, remaining from a lost soul." The only people he knew that lived on Tatooine were Master Luke, and his Master Obi-Wan. Surely he was not here for them. Someone who he seeks knowledge from, maybe? "I didn't think you would come." Kylo said, his voice was not so threatening when he was not wearing his mask. She remembered the first time she saw the man without that, realizing what he has become. "If I knew I would have prepared myself."

Rey got back to her place on the bed, but this time she only sat down. "You were the intel, right?" She said, while crossing her arms before her chest. She felt so fooled, and couldn't believe even Luke fell into this stupid trap. Maybe he had known, but didn't tell her just in case she might refuse his offer. "Why? What was your goal with luring me inside here?"

"You already know the answer." Kylo moved swiftly, making Rey's heart beat faster with each step he took. He kneeled before her, stopped to take Rey's hands into his own, and kissed them with pleasure, meanwhile Rey felt shock waves go through down her spine. "I... I needed you." It was hard to admit these kind of feelings for Kylo, but it felt right to express that in front of her. It would be so humiliating if Snoke was here, though.

Rey tried to let go of her hand from Kylo's hold, but the guy was just so, damn strong. He was astonishing to Rey's interests too. She found him, mystical, and he was very unique, in his own way. And she could not take her eyes from his face. Maybe the most interesting thing about him was his face. His hair, his eyes, his cheeks, his brows, his lips. Those lips she wished kissing for long.

Just as if Kylo heard his inner thoughts - which he probably did, for Rey was out of her mind for a while to forget to shield them, Kylo leaned over her, his hand placed over her neck. He licked his lips as they got closer with every second passing, and finally their lips met. They battled for some time, and just as Kylo took his chance to explore, Rey broke up the lock. "This is not why I'm here right now," She reminded herself, swifted a little to create some space for him on the edge of the bed, and patted for him to come sit next to her. He listened, carrying his body next to her and taking his place not even a minute after.

She took his right hand, caressing it, she began to talk. "I know, things must have been... really tough for you. I don't mean I know how it feels, for I don't, but if there is any way I can help you get through it, I will do it. But just listen to me for a while." Kylo wouldn't even complain for one second, hearing her angelic voice was a fantasy. "Do you ever miss those old times?"

Those words sent danger signals to Kylo's brain, for he was responsible for erasing her memories. It felt like the right thing to do back then. If the girl knew nothing about him, and herself, there would be no one that could stand against him. Unless Luke Skywalker. He had found a way to escape from the massacre, but he would not let that happen again. Kylo Ren didn't make the same mistakes twice. "The girl must have let him inside her mind to retrive what was missing," He thought, angrily, knowing that his plan was in vain.

The girl continued. "The times when both of us were at the temple. Back then when we had nothing to worry about but our daily schedules, daily responsibilities. Would my master be upset with me if I don't make my bed? Does this belt go well with my robes? About if our friends would attend to our birthday parties." Rey said, looking over, searching for a spark of kindness in his eyes. He didn't reply quickly, it was like he was channelling himself, he was too searching for it.

"I remember telling you that I was pretty sure that no one would come to mine," Kylo said, with a little laughing. He was 13 back then, where his adolescence showed itself greatly. Those were the times when he started feeling a little more than just a little lonely. He felt useless to the people around him. Remembering those memories didn't make any good to Kylo's brain, so he let go of those thoughts.

"Would you not want to go back to those times? Won't you like a peaceful life? For everyone, me and you." Rey suggested, her brows raised as she formed a concerned look. "Come back with me. Leave everything behind you. I'm sure Master Luke won't ma-" However, her words of hope were interrupted by Kylo.

"He sent you here, didn't he?" He got up in fury, his feet began to patrol the room. "You wouldn't come here if it wasn't for him."

"Well I didn't know who the intel was, and what we were expecting. He was cautious before sending me here," she stopped for one second, hesitant to share a personal decision. "I kind of, volunteered." Rey smiled as Kylo's pacing slowed down, he leaned over her.

"Rey," He said, and she realised until then no one said her name like the way he said it. It was like a melody, a nice harmony of letters coming to her ears. "You must understand that we are not children anymore. We looked at the galaxy through pink glasses at those times, but this is the real world. There is a war going on. I want everyone to live a peaceful life, that is why I joined the First Order in the first place."

He sat down back to his place on the bed, looking at Rey's curious eyes, as if she was insisting on learning more, he continued telling his perspective confidently. "The Republic seemed like doing no progress at all. What was left from the Empire - I was so sure they were coming back. I told my mother, my father about this, but they thought it was only my imagination, no such thing was going to happen soon. I was angry, I got annoyed that they didn't even care what I think." He looked away, thinking of the old days. "Though I think I heard my mother bringing this situation to the senate, but the senate quickly passed over the subject."

"Maybe they thought they had more time, and that they needed to formate themselves first? You know, they were really scattered around the galaxy too. They had several cells and bases." Rey tried to come up with a solution.

Kylo shook his head. "Whatever they thought was because of their arrogance. And because of their arrogance, the people under the Republic control was suffering while the rich on Hosnian Prime, and the Core worlds like Coruscant lived their life. I could not sit and do nothing like those senators did. I chose to see the truth. The truth about the First Order, and the Republic. The First Order knew about the corruption among the Republic, and for the good of the galaxy, they were fighting them. So I took action, and went away from the Republic." Rey noticed the sudden raising tone of his. "And from the Order. Thanks to the help of Leader Snoke, I found my true way to finish what my grandfather started."

Her eyes glowed with fear, fear of losing him forever. To the darkness. "K- Kylo, what are you talking about?" She knew what he was talking about, she saw his fears, his dreams about Vader. No, she didn't know who that specific individual was back then - but it didn't take to be an inspector to find out his worries, concerns about being a leader. He was inconsistent, to start. She could hear Master's smug voice, chuckling while saying "it could easily be turned into a list," but she reminded herself that she was here to support. Rey held his hand, but he took it away.

"He wanted the finish the corruption among the Republic and The Jedi - they wanted to take over-" It was Rey now who cut through his sentence. It was madness. Did Ben really believe all this nonsense?

"You know those were the stories of the Empire. They told people that so they would be silenced." She was surprised to see Ben was this easy to be brainwashed, to see a great friend turning to be a man like this.

"But how do you know if the Republic told us that so we won't see the truth?" Kylo said, noticably angry but not at himself, but at her. He thought she was blinded by all the lies she heard. "You are naive. You do not know who to trust or not."

"I know that much, and it is not your business who I put my trust to." Rey replied, almost spitting words. She certainly didn't like when people interfered.

"Well, who do you trust?" Kylo shouted, and Rey looked at him shocked, and afraid. "Do you still trust me? You told me I was your best friend back in those days you refer a lot, so tell me, am I still your best friend? Am I to be trusted?"

She couldn't answer, words tucked in her throat, she barely could breathe. She didn't know what to do, maybe for the first time in her life. She knew Master Luke, Leia and Han were nice people, fighting for the greater good in the galaxy; however she could not help but doubt herself. Something must have happened between them and Kylo to make him change sides...

"You come with me, see all the lies they've told you! From the first time we met, I knew there was a great destiny waiting for you. And that day on the Starkiller Base - Snoke agreed to train you." He began to stutter, trying to come up with a plan to gain her back. "We, we can go back to him, and he would finish your training. No one could stand against you, and we would bring order to this chaos." Rey could see the sadness, and great desperation in his eyes, but she remembered the one thing he had done to her.

"How will I know that you won't leave me," Rey said, her heart hurt and scarred. "Like you did on Jakku?" She remembered that day. Maybe the saddest day of her life? She was abandoned, she felt like unwanted. She felt unnecessary, useless. If even her parents did not want her, who would, she thought back. But as she grew older, she began to see it clearly, blurry moments rose up and revealed itselves. It was not her parents who left her, it was the friend who she trusted most in her life. Kylo did it.

He took her hand to show his commitment to her, to show his trust, and loyalty. "I won't," He said, and Rey knew he meant it. "Back then, you were a threat to my eyes, you were so strong, and I was really scared. Scared of your power, of what you could become. There was no other solution for you in my mind." He let out a sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make up for your years on Jakku, but I only see my decisions were not the best. Now I see you might be my ally, my partner."

Instead of accepting, the more easier path, she continued with her own offer. "Why don't you want to see that we care about you? We keep asking you to go with us, because in the end you will regret it as you are regretting your past choices now. Come back. We all miss you, Ben." It was like he was electrocuted when he heard that name, the one which he tried to forget for over 10 years. But it was impossible to let one person go away from their older selves, it seemed.

"Don't call me that." He said, angrily enough to let know that if she did it would cause more trouble. Well, trouble was her middle name. She snickered, cleared her throat to punctuate every word as strong as possible.

"To call you not, Ben?" She said mockingly, and she knew it would annoy him even more. She liked it when he became angry, because when a person was angry, it was their most defensless version. More open to come to an agreement, easier to persuade. That was her intention.

"Don't make me do that." Kylo said, leaning over her slowly, Rey suddenly touched her lightsaber with her right hand in case, as she was beginning to stretch her body over the bed.

"Do what Ben? You mean-" And her words stopped as Kylo's lips touched hers. She was now laying on the bed, Kylo's legs on her two sides, and his hands next to her ears, he was standing on her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment in the world, the world where it felt like it was only him, and her. She opened her eyes as she pushed him a little to take a breath. Only then she noticed it was already night at Tatooine, and they have been talking for so long.

His lips began to kiss every spot on her body starting from her cheeks and as going under, to her throat, his hands opened up her inner tunic some to reveal her upper chest. His hand holding her neck, he left little and soft kisses there aswell and Rey couldn't help slipping a moan through her mouth, and it made Kylo satisfied enough.

She was kissing him passionately, not caring what was going on in the heat of the moment. His lips were plump and was begging to be kissed by her, of course she was more than eager to help. Kylo's left hand went lower, tracing every aspect of her body until he stopped to reach for her belt over her waist. He untied it like a professional, and the outer thin robes let themselves loose above her body.

The rush he was feeling while trying to throw those robes away was something indeed, for he needed to take a breath away from the kiss to get his energy back. Seeing that, Rey took her chance to reveal his body with taking his black top off. Her fingers tasted every inch of Kylo's built-up muscles, and made her in need of exhale. It didn't take long before Kylo got back in his own work, the thin robe was already gone, and now the only thing stood between her and him was her grey inner top - which disappeared after a minute.

She felt Kylo's snow cold fingers tracing her cleavage line, kissing him while his hands went lower and held her waist with his both hands. The struggle Kylo was having to unclip her bra got her out of the dream, her hands went in a flash to hold up his arm. "Wait," said she, looking at his concerned eyes. She should have stopped him from the beginning. She was not here for this, and she had to go back to her Master as soon as possible. "We shouldn't have done this." Kylo moved away from her, and laid beside her. He was indeed disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He turned his face to her, flashing a grin. "But you pulled the trigger." That made Rey smile. That was right. They both wanted to, but this was not really the best time. "It never is," Rey couldn't help but think that maybe they will never have their chance.

She layed on the bed, her eyes looking at the sky, two moons now lightening the vast desert. Everywhere was silent, and she could only hear Kylo's breathing. She didn't break her eye contact with the moons but she felt Kylo's body taking its place next to her. His arm touched her right shoulder, coming behind her head, holding her. She remembered when they used to lay on the grass in the garden, looking at the sky and counting the star systems they knew, from left to right.

"You always knew more than I did," Kylo said, obviously reading her mind once again. He covered their bodies with a blanket stood at the bottom of the bed, most likely to be put by the hotel workers here for the cold nights. Deserts were freezing at night. "I'm sorry, you should stop thinking that loud."

"And you should know better than reading my thoughts," She laughed, and cursed in her mind to gain back her defenses. But it was hard to do such thing near someone like Kylo. She pointed at the stars shining on the sky. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are," His face turned to see her beautiful lines. His thumb caressed her cheeks, and she enjoyed every second of his inspection. "Is it okay if I tell you that I want to spend my whole life with you, like this?"

"I would love to," She said, and gave into her emotions as she kissed his lips once again. His eyes glowed in the darkness like those stars among the skies. They gave her hope. They promised her hope. "I won't kill you today, you know. I'll let you go." She leaned her head over his shoulder, comforting herself.

Kylo chuckled. "I was here first, I'm the one who lets you go." He kissed her forehead, then smelled her hair. The hair he will be remembering to touch, to remind himself every day that their parting destinies will end soon. "We will meet again."

Rey thought of what could happen in their next encounter. Would he be more powerful, or more weak? What if this was the last time he still showed affection for her? What if next time, he has no emotion but anger towards her? What would the circumstances be?

"We will." She answered, letting go of her worries. Whatever the future held could wait. She was with him at that moment, with her Ben, the boy of strong emotions. She knew he loved him. His strong arms embraced her in the dark night and it felt like it was going to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed as much as you are, folks. I can't write smut, so I cut it out in the moment.


End file.
